Einde Vakantie!
Einde Vakantie! Myuu's POV. Ik ren door een donkere tunnel. Angstig. Boos staar ik over mijn schouder en blijf lopen. De tunnel lijkt eindeloos, ik blijf maar lopen en lopen. Eindelijk zie ik licht. Licht, de uitgang. Iemand staat er voor, een heel goede bekende, ik ben zo blij om hem te zien. Een gevoel van opluchting en blijheid borrelt door mijn maag met nog iets anders. Als ik bijna dicht genoeg ben bij hem om hen te kunnen zien, zie ik opeens rood. Alleen maar rood. Op mijn gezicht en op mijn handen. Ik gil en gil. Ik kan op de een of andere manier niet stoppen. Ik voel zoveel pijn en zie zoveel rood. En dan is het helemaal zwart... ''Mijn ogen schieten open en ik staar naar het plafond. Niet weer, he. Al kreunend uit frustratie zet ik me recht en kijk naar mijn handen op het deken. Weeral die nachtmerrie. Waarom kan ik nooit over iets anders dromen?! Eerst beginnen ze altijd goed! Met Shizuo en zo! En dan komt opeens die nachtmerrie weer! Maar waarom? Dat dezelfde droom zichzelf herhaalt... Dat is toch niet normaal! Toch? Ik schud mijn hoofd. Natuurlijk is het niet normaal! Zeker niet als je zo'n dingen droomt! Ugh! Met een zucht kijk ik naar mjn digitale klok en bemerk dat het 07.00 uur is. Oké, het is later dan eerst. Dat is goed. Maar nog steeds een uur te vroeg. Ugh! Met een luide zucht plof ik neer en staar weer naar het plafond. Ik vraag me af wat Shizuo nu doet... Even haal ik diep adem en probeer mjn hartslag onder controle te houden. Telkens als ik aan hem denk, begint mijn hart sneller te kloppen. Telkens weer moet ik aan onze 'date' denken. En telkens weer grom ik Arashi naar de diepste kerkers van Hades. Shizuo en ik gingen bijna kussen. Bijna! Maar nee, dan komt zij er ineens tussen. Ugh! Die tr*t! Ik maak haar nog eens af een van deze dagen! Maar ach. Spijtig genoeg is dat niet legaal. Over legaal gesproken. Ik vraag me af of die ene dokter... Shinra wel legaal werkt? Waarschijnlijk niet. Ik zucht en dan realiseer ik me iets. Over werk gesproken. Mijn vakantie is voorbij. Dit is mijn laatste week! Oh, nee! Net nu ik me hier zo comfortabel voel! Ik zucht diep. Net nu ik Shizuo heb gevonden... Maar aan alle mooie dingen komt een eind. Spijtig genoeg. Wel! Meteen zet ik me recht. Dat betekent dat ik deze week heel veel leuke dingen ga doen! Samen met Shizuo! Let maar op! Vol zenuwachtigheid sta ik voor Shizuo's appartementsdeur. Nerveus bijt ik op mijn lip. Maar wat als hij nu iets te doen heeft? Wat als hij nu niet iets met me wilt doen? Of... Misschien is het nu nog wat te gênant tussen ons na onze laatste ontmoeting, eh... Mijn wangen worden meteen rood als ik aan dat moment terug denk. Maar ik schud mijn hoofd en probeer wat zelfverzekerder te worden. Je gaat een leuke tijd hebben! Met Shizuo! Oké, daar gaan we dan! Zelfverzekerd bel ik aan en wacht tot er iemand opneemt. Na een paar minuten bel ik opnieuw aan en weer krijg ik geen antwoord. Ik zucht en probeer het een laatste keer. Derde keer, goeie keer. Hoop ik dan. Weer blijf ik er staan en wacht op een antwoord. Weer geen antwoord. Met een zucht draai ik me om en wandel weg. Dan niet. "Myuu?" als ik mijn naam hoor, houd ik halt en kijk rond me. "Myuu! Hier achter je!" met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw draai ik me om en aanschouw Tsuki die naar me zwaait. Een glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht en ik zwaai lichtjes terug. "Hey, Tsuki-chan." als ze dichterbij komt, bemerk ik dat ze vier grote tassen vol voedsel en drinken bij zich heeft. Ah, waarschijnlijk is ze net naar de supermarkt gegaan. "Heb je hulp nodig met dat?" even kijkt ze me vragend aan, maar als ik naar de zakken wijs, verheldert haar blik in begrip. "Ah! Nee, niet nodig, maar wil je wel even mijn deur openen? Want dat gaat een beetje moeilijk, eh." ze grijnst schaapachtig en ik grinnik. Tsuki-chan toch. "Natuurlijk, Tsuki-chan." even fronst ze en kijkt me een beetje boos aan. Oei, waarschijnlijk vindt ze dat 'chan' gedeelte niet zo heel leuk, eh. "Waar zijn je sleutels?" vraag ik terwijl ik een beetje schaapachtig rond kijk. "Rechter jaszak." is alles wat ze zegt. Jep, ze is een beetje pissig. Oeps. Met een zacht knikje benader ik haar en gris de sleutels uit haar jaszak. Mijn ogen wijden zich als ik de bos sleutels zie. "Wow, dat zijn VEEL sleutels." daardoor moet ze lachen en ik grinnik zachtjes mee. Blij dat die spanning tussen ons verdwenen is. "Ja, ik weet het. Maar ach. Die kleine sleutel links is de sleutel die je nu nodig hebt." ik kan nog steeds haar lach horen in haar stem. Eigenlijk heeft ze wel een mooie lach. "Ah, oké. Dank je." ze grinnikt nog een 'geen probleem nadat thumb|304px|Tsuki komt terug van de supermarkt.ik de sleutel heb gevonden en de deur open. Ik stap naar binnen en houd de deur voor haar open. Ze passeert me en bedankt me. Ik grijns. Tsuki is echt een aardig persoon. Ze verdient veel geluk in het leven. Als ze binnen is, sluit ik de deur en volg haar mee naar boven. En wanneer we boven aankomen, krab ik nogal schaapachtig mijn achterhoofd. Hoe doe ik DIT open? Met een grinnikje zet Tsuki de boodschappen neer en neemt de bos sleutels over. In zeker 10 seconden zijn alle sloten open. Wow! Hoe doet ze dat? Jezus, Speedy Gonzales my *ss. Tsuki Heiwajima, ja. Met mijn mond wijd open van verbazing staar ik haar aan. En het enige wat ze doet, is lachen. En op den duur begin ik mee te lachen. Het is gewoon die lach. Die zorgt er gewoon voor dat je mee moet lachen. Tche, dan zit het zo te zien in de familie. Ik vraag me af of de kinderen van Shizuo en mij ook zo'n lach zullen hebben? Meteen bloos ik bij de gedachte en schud mijn hoofd. Wat denk ik allemaal?! Stom, stom, stom! Waarschijnlijk zie ik er raar uit wanneer ik dit denk, want als ik opkijk, zie ik Tsuki vragend naar me kijken; een lach onderdrukkend. Ik grijns schaapachtig en neem de boodschappend vast. Met rode wangen van schaamte passeer ik haar, open de deur en wandel naar binnen. Als ik een voet binnen zet, wordt ik meteen overweldigd door het heerlijke aroma van Tsuki's eten, dat ze waarschijnlijk voor ontbijt heeft gegeten, sigaretten en de speciale geur van Shizuo. Automatisch steek ik mijn neus in de lucht en snuif. Het ruikt fantastisch. Onbewust verschijnt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Shizuo. Het ruikt hier gewoon typisch naar hem en het ruikt '''fantastisch'! Maar ik wordt uit mijn trance geschud door de deur die dicht gaat. "Hey, gaat het wel?" lichte bezorgdheid is te horen in haar stem en het raakt me om te weten dat ze bezorgd om me is. "Ja, ja hoor. Het is gewoon... Die geur." even sluit ik mijn ogen weer en snuif de geur op, zodat mijn neus wordt gevuld met de zoete geur van Shizuo. "Ja, dat is Shizuo's parfum. Het ruikt heel erg lekker. Ik snap niet waarom hij het nooit aandoet. Want zie je, hij draagt het alleen voor speciale gelegenheden en dat is bijna nooit, eh." daardoor moet ik fronsen. Hij draagt dit parfum alleen voor speciale gelegenheden? Waarom droeg hij het dan niet toen hij me uit vroeg? Of was dat soms niet belangrijk genoeg? Meteen schud ik de pessimistische gedachten weg. Waarschijnlijk was hij het gewoon vergeten. Maar wat is er dan zo belangrijk dat hij het daarvoor wel herrinert? Hmm... "Nu we het eigenlijk over Shizuo hebben: Waar is hij eigenlijk?" nu staan we in de woonkamer. Wanneer ben ik hier terechtgekomen? Heh, raar. Verbaasd kijkt Tsuki op en lijkt even na te denken. "Uhm... Hij was naar... Russian Sushi. Ja, naar Russian Sushi." huh? Wat moet Shizuo nu in een sushi-restaurant? "Wat moet hij daar?" Tsuki haalt haar schouders op. "Weet ik veel. Zei hij niet. Hij zei alleen dat het belangrijk was. En oh, je mag de zakken op tafel neerleggen." met een verwarde uitdrukking plaats ik de zakken op tafel en denk even na. Oké, dus Shizuo is naar een sushi-restaurant gegaan voor iets belangrijks? Hmm... Ik vraag me af voorwat. Nou, daar kan ik maar op één manier achterkomen. "Waar is die 'Russian Sushi' eigenlijk?" Tsuki ploft zich neer op de zetel en zucht. Dan denkt ze even na voor ze antwoord. "Ik denk in het centrum van de stad, maar ik weet het niet zeker." ik haal gewoon mijn schouders op. Ik zal het gewoon met dat moeten doen. "Oké, dank je wel Tsuki! Zie je later!" wuif ik haar toe en verlaat dan het appartement. Russian Sushi. Russian Sushi. Godverdomme! Waar is Russian Sushi?! Gefrustreerd zoek ik door het centrum van Ikebukuro naar het sushi-restaurant. Maar tevergeefs. Ik vind het nergens! Ugh! Eerst is Shizuo niet thuis en nu is hij op een plek die ik niet kan vinden! En net dat ik me bedenk dat mijn dag niet erger kan worden, bemerk ik het typische met bont afgezette jas. Meteen grom. "Oh, Myuu-chan. Wat een genoegen om u hier te zien." zijn grijns bevalt me niet. "Tche, dat gevoel is niet wederzijds." bij mijn bot antwoord pruilt hij 'zogezegd' droevig. "Oh, Myuu-chan. Zo gemeen." Tche. Kl**tzak. "Ik heb hier nu geen tijd voor. Ik zoek een sushi-restaurant." antuurlijk vertel ik niet welk restaurant. Dat zou dom zijn. Tegen Izaya, de beste en onbetrouwbaarste informant van Shinjuku en Ikebukuro, vertellen waar ik naartoe ga, is geen slim idee. Weer grijnst hij naar me en ik frons. Er is echt iets mis met die grijns. "Ah, je bedoelt 'Russian Sushi'?" en ik versteen. Hij kent de plek?! Dan kan hij me vertellen waar het is! "Ken jij de plek?" als hij knikt, glimlach ik lichtjes. Grote fout. Meteen zie ik iets lichtgevends en na een paar seconden bemerk ik dat Izaya een foto van me heeft getrokken. Ik grom. "Hey!" hij grinnikt alleen maar en stopt dan meteen zijn gsm weg. "Je zou meer moeten glimlachen, Myuu-chan. Het staat je goed~" ik grom weer uit irritatie. Deze gast ook. Maar bon. Nu ter zaken komen. "Jij weet toch waar 'Russian Sushi' is, toch? Waar is het?" weer die grijns. "Voor die informatie zal je moeten betalen, Myuu-chan." ik grom weer, maar neem toch mijn portemonee. Ik wil gewoon naar Shizuo toe. Als ik mijn portemonee open, bemerk ik een briefje van 20 yen. "Is 20 yen voldoende?" ik toon hem het briefje en even denkt hij na voordat hij het briefje uit mijn hand grist. "Hey!" maar het enige wat hij doet is grinniken. "De straat door en dan naar links. Op de open plek zul je het vinden!" wuift hij me toe terwijl hij weg rent. Ik snuif. Kl**tzak! Met een nu geïrriteerde bui stomp ik de straat door naar beneden en thumb|left|Simon.ga dan naar links. En verrassend genoeg blijkt het waar te zijn wat Izaya zei. Russian Sushi is aan de overkant van de kleine open plek. Hmm. Misschien is Izaya dan toch te vertouwen? Even stop ik in mijn doen om daarover na te denken. Neih. Met dat in gedachten wandel ik weer verder naar het restaurant. Aan de voorkant staat er een lange, zwarte man die panfletten uitdeelt in het kapot Japans. "Kom naar Russian Sushi. Goed sushi. Heel lekker. Kom maar! Kom hier, kom hier!" ik grinnik even aan zijn accent. Het is een Rus. Interessant. "Oh, hallo. Jij mooi meisje. Jij wil sushi? Kom hier, sushi is goed!" ik glimlach naar hem en ga voor hem staan. En nu hem even verrassen. "Zdravstvuyte, ser.*" zijn ogen wijden zich even en ik grijns triomfantelijk. Ja, toen ik in Rusland was voor een paar maanden heb ik de taal opgepikt, eh. "Zdravstvuyte, devushki. YA ne znala, chto mozhno govorit' na russkom yazyke." ik grinnik. Ja, dat verwacht niemand. "Da, kogda ya byl v Rossii , ya vzyalyazyka." hij glimlacht naar me en ik glimlach terug. "Ah, zo jij ben in Rusland geweest. Goed, goed! Rusland is mooi land, heel mooi." ik knik als akkoord. "Ja, een heel mooi land." "Ik Simon, jij?" "Myuu." "Nou Myuu, wil jij sushi?" heel zachtjes schud ik mijn hoofd en hij fronst lichtjes. "Waarom ben jij dan hier?" zijn verbaasde blik is te verstaan, eh. "Ik zoek iemand, eh." mijn wangen kleuren licht roze en hij grinnikt. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij het door. "Ah, wie zoek jij?" mijn blos wordt een donkerdere kleur. "Shizuo." nu kijkt hij verrast. "Heiwajima Shizuo?" ik knik en hij glimlacht. "Binnen, verste tafel links." ik glimlach en zeg nog een klein bedankje tegen hem voordat ik binnen ga. Oké, verste tafel links. Als ik binnenkom, negeer ik de heerlijke geur van Ootoro, mijn lievelings sushi, en draai meteen naar links. En daar aan het verste tafeltje bemerk ik het gebleekte blonde haar. Ik voel een kriebeling in mijn buik als ik naar hem toe snel wandel. Als ik dichterbij kom, voel ik mezelf warmer worden en harder blozen. "Shizuo-!" maar mijn stem blijft steken in mijn keel als ik bemerk dat hij niet alleen is. Mijn ogen wijden zich, mijn lichaam versteent, mijn ademhaling stopt en mijn hart maakt geen enkele beweging.thumb|270px|De blonde b*mbo: Vorona. Dat gebeurde allemaal wanneer ik de blonde haren zie van... een vrouw. Wie is ze? Waar komt ze vandaan? Maar die vragen boeien me niet echt. Het enige wat me boeit, is dat Shizuo daar samen zit met die vrouw. Hij glimlacht naar haar en laat haar lachen. Een steek van jaloezie, woede, schuld en pijn schiet door me heen. Wat ben ik naïve. Echt naïve. Om te denken dat Shizuo iets met me wil! Waarom zou hij?! Oh, ik ben echt stom! Ik voel een knagende pijn aan mijn hart en tranen ontsnappen bijna uit mijn ogen, maar ik wring ze terug. Ik ga nu niet huilen! Ik ga... niet huilen... Zo veel zin heb ik om me te bewegen, om weg te rennen, maar ik sta vastgenageld aan de grond voor de één of andere reden. Maar gelukkig heeft hij me niet gezien. En dan plots gaat zijn gsm af. Van mijn positie bemerk ik hoe hij zijn gsm opent en iets leest, ik kan vanaf hier niet zien wat. Opeens fronst hij. Wat? Was het soms geen goed nieuws? En waarom boeit me dat? Met een zucht sluit ik mijn ogen en als ik ze weer open, ontmoeten ze twee koffie-caramelkleurige ogen. Mijn ogen worden wijder en staren hem aan in schok. Oh, nu heb ik echt zin om weg te rennen. Move benen! Move! "Myuu?" zijn ogen stralen verbaasdheid uit en hij ziet er zo schattig uit nu, maar dat doet mijn hart alleen nog maar meer pijn. En dan wijden zijn ogen in schok. Wat? Wat is er? Maar dan voel ik iets. Aan mijn wang. Iets nat. Ik reik ernaar met mijn hand en voel dat mijn wangen nat zijn. Oh, nee! Ik huil! Voor de ogen van Shizuo dan nog wel! "Myuu?" nu staat hij op, erg tot de vrouw's afkeer. Nu wil ik lopen, beweeg benen, beweeg! En nu doen ze dat ook. Meteen zijn mijn benen in bewegen en ik ren zo snel als ik kan het restaurant uit; Shizuo's geroep negerend. Met tranen in de ogen ren ik voorbij Simon en begin te lopen naar de enige persoon die me nu kan trootsen. Tsuki. Dus ik ren en ren naar mijn bestemming. En uiteindelijk, na 20 minuten, kom ik aan. Zo hard als ik kan, bel ik aan en wacht tot ze eindelijk opneemt; tranen nog steeds stromend. "JA, IK BEN ER! WIE IS DIT!" ik negeer haar boze stem en blijf snikken. "Tsuki, het is Myuu. Doe open." waarschijnlijk klink ik zelfs bedroefd door de parlofoon, dat bevestigt haar vraag. "Myuu? Myuu, wat is er aan de hand?" "Doe gewon open!" en meteen drukt op de knop en ik ren naar binnen. Met een grote snelheid ren ik de trappen op en klop hard op de deur. Direct opent Tsuki de deur en ik omhels haar meteen; tranen besmeuren haar T-shirt. Het enige wat ik kan doen, is huilen en huilen. De tranen blijven maar komen. Tsuki omhelst me terug en probeert me te troosten. Tevergeefs. Daardoor huil ik gewoon nog harder. Maar na een minuutje wordt ik moe en huil minder. "Oké, sssttt nu. Kom nu rustig naar binnen en vertel me alles, goed?" ik knik zachtjes en ga met haar mee naar binnen. Als ik eenmaal binnen ben, zetten we ons neer op de zetel en het enige wat te horen is, is mijn gesnik. "Nou, vertel me wat er scheelt." en dan vertel ik haar alles. Over hoe ik op zoek was naar Shizuo, over hoe ik Izaya tegenkwam en Simon leerde ontmoeten en over hoe ik Shizuo samen zag met die vrouw. Daar wordt Tsuki boos om. "Wat?! Echt waar?! Oh, die kleine-!" maar ze maakt haar zin niet af en kalmeert zich. "Ik zweer het je Myuu, hier komt hij niet zo snel van af." en dan horen we de deuren openen en sluiten. Tsuki gromt. "Als je over de Duivel spreekt..." en daar staat Shizuo dan, in al zijn glorie, aan de deur. "...Verschijnt hij." maak ik Tsuki's zin mompelend af. "Myuu." als hij nadert, sta ik op en deins naar achteren. Meteen fronst hij en als hij een stap naar voor zet, zet ik een stap naar achter. Nu lijkt hij gefrustreerd en wilt nu naar me toe stappen, maar een boze Tsuki staat in de weg. "Laat haar met rust, Shizuo." Shizuo's frons verdiept bij de giftigheid in haar stem. "Ik wil gewoon met haar praten, Tsuki." daarna staren ze elkaar aan voor een lange tijd. Ik zucht. Hier schieten we niks mee op. "Laat ons even alleen, Tsuki." ze draait zich om en oogt me verbaasd, maar door mijn vastberaden blik knikt ze en verlaat de woonkamer. Nu zijn Shizuo en ik alleen. "Goed, nu we alleen zijn, wil ik je een vraag stellen." hij stapt dichter en deze keer veroer ik me niet en staar naar zijn schoenen die steeds dichterbij komen. Als de schoenen halt houden, voel ik opeens zijn warme adem in mijn oor. "Wat deed je met Izaya?" en ik voel woede door me heen borrelen. Menes?! Ruw duw ik hem naar achter; glarend*². "Waar heb je het over?" ik his het uit vol gif en hij gromt. "Je weet precies waar ik het over heb." ik knars mijn tanden. "Zijn jouw zakens niet." bijt ik hem gewoon toe en hij gromt lager deze keer, duidelijk geïrriteerd. "Dat zijn mijn zakens wel. Blijf uit zijn buurt." elk woord gromt hij uit en ik voel een zenuwtrekje aan mijn wenkbrauw. Echt waar?! "Dat zijn jouw zakens niet! En als jij dat mag vragen, dan heb ik ook een vraag voor jou! Wat deed je met die blonde b*mbo in Russian Sushi, huh?" en woede is nu serieus alle plaats aan het innemen, jaloezie staat op de tweede plaats. Nu kijkt Shizuo verbaasd en ik kruis mijn armen. Ja, take that b*stard. "Wacht, blonde bimbo? Vorona? Bedoel je haar?" ah, dus Vorona is haar naam. Russisch. Tche, opeens heb ik een hekel aan Rusland. "Over wie anders? Of was er soms nog ergens anders een b*mbo? Drie meisjes te gelijk? Lekker bezig ben jij." het was niet mijn bedoeling om dat te zeggen, het floepte er gewoon uit. Shizuo blijkt het niet erg leuk te vinden. "Niks slechts over Vorona!" dat maakt het alleen erger, man! "Als je zo gesteld op haar bent, waarom ga je dan niet naar haar toe, he?!" "WAT?! WAAROM ZOU IK DAT DOEN?!" thumb|268px|Ik huilde niet omdat het pijn deed, maar omdat hij me sloeg..."OMDAT ZE JE VRIENDIN IS MISSCHIEN!!" nu zwijgt Shizuo en kijkt me dan boos aan. "Jij bent niet helemaal lekker jij!" ik grom en hij 'tche'd. "Blijf gewoon uit Izaya's buurt." ik knars mijn tanden. "En wat als ik dat niet wil?" een zenuwtrekje is te zien aan zijn wenkbrauw. "IK ZEI DAT JE UIT ZIJN BUURT MOEST BLIJVEN!!" "EN IK ZEI DAT IK DAT MISSCHIEN NIET WIL!!" Shizuo gromt dierlijk en dan gebeurt het. Een luide klap is te horen in de woonkamer en dan is even alles stil. Voorzichtig reik ik met mijn hand naar mijn wang. Juist op de plek waar hij me geslagen heeft. "BOL HET AF!! IK WIL JE KOP HIER NIET MEER ZIEN!!" ik ben versteend. Mijn hele lichaam veroert zich geen vin en dat maakt Shizuo nog bozer. "ZEI IK NIET DAT JE- Myuu?" zijn stem is plots zachter en bezorgheid is duidelijk te horen. En natuurlijk vraag je je af waarom hij opeens zo zacht en bezorgd tegen me praat? Wel, dat zal ik je eens zeggen. Ik zit namelijk te huilen. Ja, tranen zijn weer aan het rollen over mijn wangen. Nee, het is niet omdat de klap pijn deed. Helemaal niet. Het komt omdat hij me geslagen heeft. Ik bijt op mijn lip die nu trilt. Het heeft me echt diep geraakt. "Myuu, gaat het wel?" hij heft zijn hand op om me aan te raken, maar ik sla hem weg; woede verdriet nu vervangend. "Raak me niet aan!!" mijn geschreeuw is waarschijnlijk te horen tot beneden, maar dat boeit me niet. "Myuu. Myuu, het spi-" "Hou je kop! Weet je wat?! Ik ga weg, nu je zin?!" woedend stomp ik richting de deur, maar zijn plotselinge grip aan mijn hand houd me tegen. "Nee, Myuu. Het spi-" meteen trek ik mijn arm los en duw hem hard weg, zo hard dat hij bijna valt. Bijna. "Laat me met rust! Je wilde mijn kop toch niet meer zien?! Awel, dan zal ik je een plezier doen! Ik zal mijn hoofd niet meer laten zien! En weet je dat zal gemakkelijk zijn!!! En weet je waarom?!!" al wat hij doet, is zijn hoofd schudden en ik open de deur. "OMDAT IK OVER 4 DAGEN VERTREK NAAR AMERIKA!!" en dan sla ik de deur dicht en ren huilend weg. Nu voelt het als het einde. * Het Russisch heb ik gedaan via Google Translate en normaal gezien is dit de vertaling (In volgorde van de zinnen): "Hallo, meneer." "Hallo, meisje. Ik wist niet dat je Russisch kon spreken." "Ja, ik heb het opgepikt toen ik in Rusland was." * ² Ik ken er het Nederlandse woord niet voor. Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Auteursrecht